Gotera
by Rokuzono
Summary: Solas... Resguardándose de la lluvia en el cobijo de una cueva. La bardo muere por besarla y una gotera que no deja de molestar.


Bueno este es un mini-fic que me puse a escribir en la mañana.

Es un One-shot. Espero que sea de su agrado.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Xena y Gabrielle son propiedad de Renaissance Pictures & Universal Studios.

* * *

><p>Una gota cayendo del techo la hizo despertar cuando se estampó sobre su rostro. Intentó ignorarla y volverse a dormir pero una segunda gota se lo impidió. Gruñendo levemente decidió moverse de ese lugar recorriéndose hacia su lado izquierdo topándose con el cálido cuerpo de su amiga. No pudo evitar mirarla y detenerse a contemplarla. Sonrió al verla dormir tan plácidamente, y admiró la belleza de su rostro, esa belleza que desde hace mucho tiempo había capturado su atención cautivando sus sentidos.<p>

Pocas oportunidades tenía de poder contemplar a su amiga, siempre ella era la primera en despertar y la última en ir a dormir. Solo contadas veces tenia ocasión de hacerlo como ahora, sin temor, sin inhibiciones, sin sentirse nerviosa ante esa helada mirada que la hacía bajar su propio mirar. Pero aunque esos ojos la desarmaran completamente en media fracción de segundo haciendo que se sintiera totalmente indefensa, los amaba, se había enamorado de ese par desde el primer momento en que los vio.

Miró su rostro, miró los oscuros mechones de cabello que cubrían parte de su frente, miró las delicadas pestañas que por el día se encargaban de enmarcar su mirada zafírea que en estos momentos se encontraba oculta, resguardada por la suavidad de sus párpados. Siguió descendiendo su mirar encontrando su nariz y sus mejillas, llegando hasta su boca; su fruto prohibido…

¡Dioses! Cuánto anhelaba probar esa boca dueña de sus pasiones, condenaría su alma por la eternidad si con eso pudiera tener un beso de esos dulces labios.

El verla tan cerca, sentir su calor y aspirar su embriagante aroma, hacía que su corazón se acelerara a un ritmo descontrolando queriendo desesperadamente salir de su pecho, sumado al oír su acompasada y tranquila respiración fusionándose en una sola con la suya hacía que la bardo aumentara sus deseos por besarla. Tal vez ahora que está dormida sería su oportunidad.

Lo meditó durante varios minutos dudando entre si debería hacerlo o no. Su deseo por tocar sus labios era incontrolable, pero su miedo de que pudiera despertar parecía sedar sus deseos un poco, no estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse y poder perder su amistad. Pero ¡Rayos!, se veía demasiado atractiva la idea de besarla para poder ignorarla.

No, no debes. Está mal…

No, sentir amor no es malo…

No arruines tu amistad…

Será uno rápido…

¿Y si despierta…?

No lo hará…

Es tu amiga…

La amo…

Debatiendo con ella misma entre sí y no, las marcas de vela pasaban, y no se dio cuenta de que se le había ido el tiempo hasta que Xena comenzó a estirarse para poder despertar. Gabrielle se volvió a acostar y rápidamente se volvió a tapar con su manta fingiendo seguir dormida. Segundos después, la bardo casi se derretía cuando sintió que Xena susurraba su nombre, y le daba un delicado beso sobre su mejilla.

Cuando se hubo tranquilizado, decidió levantarse bostezando aparentando haber estado dormida, cuento que se tragó enterito la guerrera.

- ¿Qué tanto ves?- preguntó curiosa al ver que la bardo no despegaba su vista del rocoso techo que las cubría, buscando y rebuscando afanosamente como tratando de encontrar algo.

- Nada, es que… nada. Olvídalo- respondió. Igual y a lo mejor era solo agua que se había filtrado entre las rocas a causa de la violenta lluvia que la noche pasada las había tomado por sorpresa, razón por la cual se tuvieron que refugiar en aquella cueva mientras se calmaba. No duró mucho tiempo, tal vez dos o tres marcas de vela. Pero para esa hora ya había anochecido, así que decidieron dormir ahí.

De nuevo esa molesta gota interrumpía su sueño a mitad de la noche. Frunció su ceño enojada, gesto que se suavizó al ver a Xena dormir. Una vez más sus ansias por besarla crecían al verla.

- _"No creo que se dé cuenta"_- fue lo que pensó Gabrielle mientras seguía hipnotizada viendo a su guerrera.

Lentamente y cuidando con extremo no despertarla, se aproximó a su rostro y depositó un suave beso sobre sus labios. Sintió una corriente eléctrica atravesando todo su cuerpo, estremeciéndola hasta la punta de sus pies. Un contacto bastante simple, pero para ella, la sensación más maravillosa de toda su vida que ya se había convertido en su mayor adicción.

Pero si había funcionado una vez… ¿Por qué no dos?

Volvió a acercarse, pero esta vez presionó sus labios un poco más que la primera vez y sin que la bardo se diera cuenta había dejado caer el peso de su cuerpo sobre el de Xena, cosa que inmediatamente la hizo despertar.

- ¡Gabrielle!

- ¡Xe… Xena! Yo… yo…- Su cara de pánico no se hizo esperar. No sabía ni qué decir. Lo único que tenía claro era que quería salir corriendo.

Estaba hecho. Tenía que decírselo. Cualquier otra excusa sonaría absurda y sin sentido, por no decir tonta.

Suspiró larga y audiblemente, haciendo que la cueva siguiera ése mismo sonido con un pronunciado eco.

- Lo siento…- fue lo único que alcanzó a decir, pareció un susurro.

- ¿Por qué?- exclamó suavemente.

- Está más que claro ¿No crees?- suspiró- estoy enamorada de ti.

Al ver el rostro atónito de la guerrera después de su confesión, bajo su rostro clavando su mirada en el piso esperando una respuesta por parte de su amiga.

- ¿Sabes?- se adelantó para no dejar a su amiga en ésa incómoda situación- No espero que me correspondas- dijo visiblemente desanimada- Pero lo que sí, es que quiero seguir siendo tu amiga.

- Pero yo no quiero- dijo seria.

Fue ahí cuando Gabrielle alzó su mirada, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo o si quiera alcanzar a mirarla, la guerrera la sorprendió con un beso, dejándola a la bardo pasmada, definitivamente una respuesta como ésa era lo último que esperaba, más bien ni siquiera la esperaba.

Poco a poco fue respondiendo al beso, dejándose llevar por el puro y sincero amor que le transmitía ese dulce contacto con cada movimiento.

Algunos segundos después, se apartaron delicadamente; tenían que detenerse para respirar.

La expresión que de la bardo no era otra más que de una felicidad infinita que se traducía con la deslumbrante sonrisa que tenía dibujada que era secundada con otra igual por parte de la guerrera.

- Te amo Gabrielle- dijo sonriendo para después volver a besarla.

Gabrielle estaba equivocada…

Ésta sí que era la sensación más maravillosa de toda vida… la de sentirse amada.

Ese día a pesar de haber un clima excelente, ni siquiera les pasó por la mente el salir. No querían apartarse de su recinto de amor.

La noche se apoderaba del panorama, horas más tarde ambas quedaron dormidas en brazos de la otra junto con sus piernas enredadas.

De nuevo esa fastidiosa gota hizo de las suyas importunando su descanso. Pero esta vez no se molestó, al contrario, le agradeció. Si no fuera por ella, quien sabe cuándo o cuánto tiempo habría tenido que esperar para poder llamarla… mi amor.

**FIN.**

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal?<p>

Está algo simple pero... me gustó

Hay si quieren me cuentan que les pareció en un review.

Espero verlos pronto en una nueva entrega de esta maravillosa serie :D

Saludos.


End file.
